The invention relates to a locking mechanism, and more particularly, to a mailbox security device having a hinged locking door and a frame mounted to an opening of any standard sized mailbox for securing delivered mail.
Mailbox security is a key issue for protection against theft of your valuable mail and identity. Many mailboxes are susceptible to thievery because of their isolated and secluded locations. More often than not these susceptible mailboxes are located in rural neighborhoods where homes are spread apart and traffic is reduced. Delivered mail often includes sensitive information, such as social security numbers, bank statements with account numbers, credit card statements, tax information and the like which is advantageous to identity thieves. Letters and packages are stolen from unlocked mailboxes daily and protection of these items is crucial.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,628 to Pangburn discloses a single door locking mailbox with deflective cam latching mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,718 to Speece discloses a mailbox lock assembly with mail delivery access followed by a key requiring locked status. U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,891 to Wildish discloses a security mailbox with keyed incoming mail removal door and upper general access depository door.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.